lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Backstage mit der Band „Drive Shaft“
Bei dem Folgenden handelt es sich um ein Extra von DVD 7 der DVD-Box zur ersten Staffel. Es nennt sich Backstage mit der Band "Drive Shaft" und handelt von den Inspirationen für die metafiktive Band und dem Lied „You All Everybody“. Die Extras wurden für die deutsche Ausgabe nicht extra synchronisiert, sondern nur mit Untertiteln versehen. Deshalb handelt es sich bei den folgenden Transkripten um die der Untertitel; für die gesprochenen Worte, siehe englische Lostpedia. ---- [Verschiedene Szenen von Drive Shaft sind zu sehen. Musik wird gespielt und Liam sagt „Ein Plattenvertrag. Du wirst ein Rockgott werden“ zu Charlie; in einer anderen Szene sagt er „Kein Mensch weiß, wer der olle Bassist ist.“] Dominic Monaghan: Charlies Verständnis von Drive Shaft und das Verständnis des Darstellers Dom sind unterschiedlich. Charlie hält seine Band für etwas wichtiger, als sie ist. Er hat den Eindruck, sein erstes Album ist wie das von Oasis, von den Kritikern gelobt, aber es verkaufte sich nicht gut. In der Branche wurde es mit Respekt behandelt. Ich glaube, Charlie verwechselt die Vorstellung, ein paar Mal in Amerika ein TRL zu sein, vielleicht in den Top 20 zu sein und im Sommer ein bisschen zu spielen. Er dachte, dass sie die neuen Radiohead werden, die neuen Oasis oder die neuen Verve. Sie sind eigentlich mehr ein Ein-Hit-Wunder, als er zugibt. [„Du alle jeder“ wird auf der Bühne vorgetragen] Ich basierte Charlie am Anfang mit seinen Launen… Er ist ein wenig wie ein englischer Jim Morrison. Aber er ist auch ein kleiner Schlingel. Jemand, der ein bisschen ungehobelt ist, ein wenig frech. Er duscht vielleicht nicht oft. Stiehlt dein Essen, wenn du nicht hinschaust. [Szene, in der Charlie „Klar.“ sagt, wird gezeigt; Schnitt zu Backstage-Szenen] Wie Dom über die Band dachte? Sie war wirklich nicht so wichtig. Sie haben nichts erreicht. Sie hatten einen Größenwahn. [Szene, in der der Manager Charlie Champagner anbietet: '' „Ein wenig Champagner, Charlie. Du verdienst es.“ - „Ich habe Bier.“] Ich denke, dass Charlie der Künstlerischste der Band ist. Er schreibt die Songs und möchte etwas erreichen. [''Backstage-Szene, in der Charlie Liam konfrontiert: „Was zum Teufel war das?“ - „Wieder eine geile Show. Du warst einfach genial.“ - „Ich singe den Refrain bei You All Everybody.“ - „Ach ja. Tut mir Leid.“] Sein Bruder Liam ist eher an den Frauen interessiert und genug Geld zu verdienen, um Drogen zu besorgen und Spaß zu haben. Und so gut wie möglich davon zu profitieren. [Szene aus dem Pilotfilm, in der Kate fragt „Hast du von Drive Shaft gehört?“ und Charlie singt sehr hoch „You All Everybody“] [''Produktionsszenen werden gezeigt.] Bryan Burk: Wir wussten, dass wir diesen Song haben mussten, den Charlies Figur singen würde. Es war etwas, was wir schreiben wollten. Wir sprachen mit Dom darüber, vielleicht einen Song zu schreiben. Dominic Monaghan: J.J. und Damon sagten, wenn ich einen Song schreiben wollte, würden sie ihn erwägen. Also schrieben ich und mein Freund Shocks in LA einen Song mit dem Titel Photos and Plans, spielten ihn vor, und er gefiel ihnen. Er schaffte es nicht in die Show. Bryan Burk: Vor vielen Jahren sah Matt Reeves, einer unserer ältesten Freunde, eine Episode, ich glaube, von Phil Donahue, damit du verstehst, wie lange das her ist. Damon Lindelof: Wo diese Frau im Publikum aufstand und sagte: „Du, alle, jeder, ihr tut alle so, als ob die dummen Leute teure Kleider tragen.“ Bryan Burk: Wir sitzen im so genannten Video Village, wo die Bildschnitte sind und wo wir einen Großteil des Tages herumhängen, während alles aufgebaut wird. Wir sagten ständig: „Du, alle, jeder, ihr tut alle so, als ob die dummen Leute teure Kleider tragen.“ Damon Lindelof: Alle lachten. Was bedeutete das überhaupt? Sie sagten also: „Du, alle, jeder!“ Es wurde zu einem Insider-Witz. Etwas, was wir die ganze Zeit immer gesagt haben: „J.J., wir müssen aufschreiben, wie das Lied von Drive Shaft geht.“ Bryan Burk: Es war ein stumpfsinniger Wahn, wir merkten, dass wir es so oft sagten, dass das der Song sein musste. Und hatten mit Dawn, unserem Script Girl den ganzen Text für You All Everybody aufgeschrieben. Damon Lindelof: Dann am Tag der Dreharbeiten kamen Charlie und Kate und Jack herein, und Charlie summte es zuerst, und Kate sagte: „Woher kenne ich dieses Lied?“ An diesem Tag entstand die Melodie. J.J. summte eine Melodie dazu. J.J. sang einfach: Du alle jeder. Du alle jeder. Er sagte: „Mach es einfach.“ Dominic Monaghan: Die Stimme im Pilotfilm basiert darauf, wenn Prince seine Frauenstimme anbringt und singt: If I Was Your Girlfriend auf Sign O’ the Times. Er täuscht dort eine Frauenstimme vor, und Beck macht das auch. [Szene aus dem Pilotfilm, in der Charlie Kate mit hoher Stimme vorsingt.] Ich dachte: „Ich lache darüber, weil ich nicht weiß, wie das Lied wird. Es kann ja auch mehrstimmig sein.“ Deshalb wurde es dieses… [Er sing mit hoher Stimme „You All Everybody“.] Das ist es aber nicht, in Episode 5, Der Nachtfalter wurde es das schließlich. [Szene aus „Der Nachtfalter“ vom Singen auf der Bühne.] Aber wir nahmen den gleichen Text von dieser Talkshow und machten daraus einen Song. Wir gaben ihn einem Songschreiber namens Jude. [Judes Foto wird gezeigt] Bryan Burk: Jude ist ein toller Sänger/Songschreiber aus L.A. Ich hörte von ihm, weil er ein Lied im Soundtrack City of Angels hatte. Dominic Monaghan: Er und seine Band haben dieses Lied komponiert, mit der an Oasis erinnernden, meerblauen Szene, nicht toll, aber keine schlechte Melodie. Bryan Burk: Wir brauchten eine Song und einen besonderen Klang und Rhythmus, und am nächsten Tag hatte er ihn, es war toll, ein perfekter Popsong. Wir wussten also, wenn wir einen Ohrwurm wollten, war Jude der Richtige. [Szene von Drive Shaft auf der Bühne, sie singen: „Du alle jeder. Du alle jeder. Tun so wie du. Tragen teure Kleider. Du alle jeder. Du alle jeder. Du alle jeder.“; dann eine Szene, wie Dominic Backstage herumalbert: „Rock’n’Roll, Freund, Rock’n’Roll. Gestern Abend, und am Abend vorher, und am Abend vorher.“] *B * *